Sunshine's Note
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Menma tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahnya. Dari ibunya sendiripun, tak pernah ada cerita. Berawal dari sebuah foto usang, ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah./"Astaga kau ini kenapa? Jangan-jangan ketika jatuh tadi kepalamu tebentur sampai kau hilang ingatan? Cepat beritahu aku nama ibumu! Kau masih ingat 'kan?" / Narusasu. Full of typo(s). ONESHOT.


Annyeonghaseo~! Kali ini abang Kuncen bawa oleh-oleh dari petapaan, oleh-olehnya bukan dodol Garut bukan domba Garut melainkan penpik baruuuu! \\(^u^)/ *lempar pompom*  
Saya mohon maaf karena Pondok Cemara belum bisa lanjut… Jeongmal Mianhamnida… T_T  
Yosh! Dari pada bacot kebanyakan tar dikira tukang obat, nyok cekidot!

Warn: Saya membebaskan reader-tachi, mau anggap Sasuke di sini adalah Sasuke/femSasu. Silakan enaknya aja gimana. Kalo yang suka Sasuke cowok, anggaplah ini M-preg *abang geli nulisnya wkwk /dicabok/*

Menma menemukan sebuah foto usang yang terselip di buku catatan milik ibunya. Meskipun sudah sedikit mengabur, ia masih bisa melihat dalam foto itu ada dua orang, yang satu, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah wajah ibunya ketika muda. Tapi yang satunya lagi… pertama kailnya ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang, yang wajahnya serupa dengannya.

0-0-0-0

 **SUNSHINE'S NOTE**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASUMENMA

0-0-0-0

Malam itu kota Seoul diselimuti hujan salju. Lampu-lampu dari gedung dan reklame nampak seperti bintang-bintang kecil jika dilihat dari atas bukit. Di jalan yang menanjak itu, seorang remaja menghentikan laju sepedanya sejenak, untuk memandangi gedung-gedung bertingkat dan jalanan yang masih tetap ramai meskipun udara dingin menusuk. Sebelas November, penghujung musim gugur.

"Ugh… aku ingin ramen hangat." remaja itu menggumam seraya mengayuh kembali sepedanya. Ia masih separuh perjalanan untuk sampai di rumah. Dadanya sudah mulai terasa sakit, tandanya ia harus lebih cepat mengayuh.

Lima belas menit, dan satu belokan lagi menuju rumahnya di ujung jalan yang turun melandai, sepeda itu melaju tanpa dikayuh. Dengan menahan rem tangan, remaja itu membiarkan sepedanya bebas meluncur menuruni jalan. Untunglah jalan itu mulus-

"Menma!" - tapi seseorang memanggilnya, dan spontan membuat ia menoleh sampai akhirnya ia lupa kalau sepedanya masih terus meluncur bebas.

 _ **BRAKKKK**_

Suara sepeda yang jatuh itu cukup keras terdengar dari seberang jalan. Remaja yang dipanggil Menma itupun juga jatuh tersungkur dengan sebelah kaki yang menindih badan sepeda.

 _"Sasuke-sshiii!"_ ia langsung bangun dan berteriak pada orang yang barusan membuatnya jatuh, ibunya –kalau sedang kesal ia bisa memanggil nama ibunya tanpa segan.

 _"Gwenchana? Gwenchana yo?"_ sang ibu berlari menghampirinya, lalu duduk berlutut, menyentuh tubuh anaknya yang ia khawatirkan terluka karena insiden jatuh di turunan tadi.

Menma tidak bicara apapun pada ibunya, hanya menatapnya kesal sambil memasang wajah kecut.

"Uuh _… Mianhae…"_ wajahnya semakin kecut ketika pipi kenyalnya dicubit-cubit oleh sang ibu. Permintaan maaf itu tidak mempan untuknya.

" _Umma…. Umma_ sudah membuatku jatuh dengan tidak kerennya di turunan ini. _Ahjumma_ penjaga toko itu sampai keluar untuk melihat kita." Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di depan toko kelontong, mencuri-curi pandang, mungkin dia penasaran apa yang terjadi tadi.

 _"Joesonghamnidaaa….."_ Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Ada apa? Apa anakmu baik-baik sajaaa?" bibi itu sedikit berteriak.

"Iya, dia baik-baik sajaa…." suaranya yang cukup keras, terdengar jelas oleh _ahjumma_ itu, dan iapun masuk kembali ke dalam tokonya.

"Sudah ah, aku mau pulang. Aku lapar." Menma bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya, lalu mengangkat sepedanya.

"Iya, iya kita pulang. _Umma_ akan membuatkanmu sup kimchi." Sasuke menunjukkan kantung plastik hitam yang penuh oleh bahan makanan, baru saja ia beli di toko kelontong milik _ahjumma_ itu.

"Aku mau nasi goreng kimchi..." rupanya remaja itu sudah tidak menginginkan ramen.

0-0-0-0

Menma dan Sasuke tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya Korea tradisional, dengan bangunan yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu. Di sekeliling rumah itu ditanami berbagai macam tanaman hias, juga bunga. Jalan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah gerbang adalah jalan berbatu. Ada sembilan batu besar sebagai tempat kaki berpijak ketika melangkah, sisanya adalah batu-batu kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Rumah itu sederhana namun asri.

Salju yang berjatuhan mulai menumpuk di atas dedaunan dan rumput. Di dalam rumah, dua gelas teh tersaji dengan asap yang mengepul di atasnya. Baru dituang, masih panas.

"Apa hasil ujian matematika minggu lalu sudah dibagikan? Bagaimana nilaimu?" tanya Sasuke di sela kegiatannya mencatat daftar belanjaan dan _budget_. Hitung-menghitung uang adalah pekerjaannya di rumah.

Menma tidak menggubris, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya. Nasi goreng kimchi itu terus masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan sendokan besar.

"Seratus?"

Remaja yang sedang sibuk makan itu mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sang ibu ikut mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" _Umma_ mau tidak? kalau tidak aku habiskan." Menma bicara selesai menelan makanannya. Ia masih sempat menawarkan nasi goreng kimchi dalam _pan_ di tangannya, meskipun isinya tinggal sedikit.

"Habiskan saja."

 _"Neee…."_ Tanpa ragu remaja itu menyendok nasinya. Sungguh niat ia menghabiskannya. Lapar, ah, tapi memang nafsu makannya tinggi.

Nilai seratus bukanlah hal yang luar biasa bagi Menma dan ibunya. Jadi tak aneh jika ibunya tidak begitu heboh mendengar anaknya mendapat nilai seratus dalam ujian, tidak seperti ibu-ibu lain. Ya, sejak sekolah dasar Menma selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Tapi ia sedikit berbeda, jika anak-anak pintar lain pergi bimbingan, ia tidak. Jika anak-anak pintar lain suka belajar, ia tidak. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dan bermalas-malasan di rumah. Ia tidak suka berteman dengan buku dan sebangsanya. Mungkin otak encernya tidak diperoleh dengan usaha, tapi bakat. Ibunya tidak pernah melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

"Kalau sudah selesai, sikat gigimu dan tidurlah." titah sang ibu yang masih bergumul dengan pena dan catatannya.

 _"Ne, Umma."_

 _"Jal jayo…"_

Selesai menghabiskan minumannya, ia menggosok gigi dan bersiap untuk tidur.

 _ **BRUKKKK**_

Menma melompat ke ranjangnya, untung saja ranjang itu kuat tahanannya, jika tidak bisa saja ibunya mengganti ranjang itu dengan _futon._ Kebiasaan buruknya adalah melompat ke ranjang, hanya itu.

"Fuaaahhh…"

Ia membalikkan badannya setelah beberapa detik bertahan dalam posisi tengkurap dan mengubur kepalanya di bantal. Dia sudah sulit bernapas.

Tadi di sekolah, ada satu orang temannya yang ijin pulang duluan. Temannya itu dijemput oleh ayahnya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri. Semua siswa dikelasnya merasa iri, enak rasanya punya ayah kaya raya dan royal. Dijemput pulang saja menggunakan mobil mahal.

"Ayah, ya…"

Kadang ia merasa ada yang hampa. Ya, dia tidak memiliki ayah. Ayahnya entah ada di mana, melihat wajahnyapun ia tidak pernah. Ia sering berpikir untuk bertanya tentang ayahnya pada sang ibu. Tapi, melihat ibunya sendiri saja sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menerjemahkan buku, bolak-balik kantor penerbit, belum lagi mengurusi urusan rumah. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Lagipula, mungkin ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ibunya tidak pernah bercerita.

Jadi, hidup berdua dengan ibunyapun sudah cukup baginya. Tidak ada ayahpun tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja.

Ia memikirkan hal itu sampai tertidur, sampai ia lupa memakai selimut.

0-0-0-0

"HATCHI!"

"Mmh… kau bersin tepat di depan wajah _Ummaaa_ …!" protes Sasuke.

" _Mian, mian_ … hehehe…"

Hidungnya terasa gatal dan berair, tandanya ia terserang flu. Bicara saja suaranya sengau. Tapi hari ini ia masih harus sekolah.

Dasinya telah selesai diikatkan oleh sang ibu.

"Sebentar" Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya. "Pakai ini." Ia melingkarkan syal tebal berwana abu-abu ke leher Menma.

"Hangat." Menma mengangkat syal itu sampai menutupi hidungnya. "Snif."

"Kau pilek. Nanti jangan mampir ke mana-mana, langsung pulang ke rumah, ya?"

 _"Ne, Araso…"_ Menma mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, ya _Umma…"_

Sungguh malas sekali harus pergi ke sekolah saat udara sedang dingin-dinginnya seperti itu. Menma tidak pergi dengan sepedanya, ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Pagi itu jalanan basah dan lembab karena sisa-sisa salju semalam. Kalau dia menaiki sepedanya, dia takut jatuh di jalanan licin. Jatuhnya sudah cukup kemarin malam saja.

Pada jam itu, selain dirinya banyak pula anak-anak lain yang berangkat sekolah. Ada yang berjalan sendirian, ada yang berdua, ada juga yang berjalan beriringan ramai-ramai sambil tertawa-tawa. Menma biasa pergi sendirian. Ia tidak pernah punya teman seperjalanan. Teman-temannya di sekolah rata-rata tidak tinggal di daerahnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemen, atau di asrama. Sementara Menma memang tidak mau keluar dari rumah, ia merasa tidak bisa hidup sendirian tanpa ibunya. Jika dibilang tidak mandiri, ia akan membenarkan. Karena memang begitulah adanya.

"HATCHI!" ia bersin. "Aakh menyebalkan!" keluhnya. Hidungnya benar-benar gatal. Kalau melihat cermin mungkin ia akan tahu kalau saat itu hidungnya sudah merah seperti sinterklas.

0-0-0-0

" _Oppa!_ Apa kau akan masuk kelas Mandarin?" ucap seorang gadis yang menghampirinya di koridor.

Menma tidak mengenal gadis itu. Mungkin siswi kelas sebelah.

 _"…Ye. Wae?"_

"Ng… Kalau bergitu sampai jumpa di kelas!" tiba-tiba gadis itu kabur. Benar-benar tidak jelas.

Terserahlah, meskipun memang mereka akan satu kelas di pelajaran bahasa Mandarin dia tidak terlalu peduli. Lagipula gadis berambut hitam yang memakai kacamata berbingkai merah itu bukan tipenya.

Tiba saatnya kelas Mandarin dimulai. Anak-anak yang mengikuti kelas itu mulai masuk dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Semuanya membawa buku catatan dan kamus tebal. Ah, Menma lupa membawa kamusnya. Pantas saja saat berangkat sekolah tadi tasnya terasa ringan.

" _Oppa!_ Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Menma yang baru saja duduk di bangku dekat jendela itu menoleh. Gadis yang tadi. Kenapa si kacamata ini begitu berisik? Batinnya.

"Terserah kau saja…"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Tahu-tahu guru bahasa Mandarinnya sudah masuk ke kelas. Pantas saja mendadak sunyi.

"Ekhem. Maaf sekali hari ini bapak tidak bisa mengajar, kelas akan dibubarkan lebih cepat. Jadi sebagai penggantinya bapak akan memberikan kalian tugas, dan akan ada kelas pengganti besok." ujar guru itu.

" _Seonsaengnim!_ Kenapa sekolah dibubarkan lebih cepat?" tanya salah seorang murid yang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Akan ada tim peninjau dari yayasan. Mereka akan meninjau kelayakan bangunan dan fasilitas sekolah kita."

"Jadi setelah ini tidak ada pelajaran tambahan?" tanya yang lain.

" _Ye_ , setelah ini kalian bisa pulang."

Kelas jadi ribut, semuanya senang karena bisa pulang cepat.

"Tunggu, tunggu, sebelum kalian membereskan buku dan keluar dari kelas, catat dulu tugas kalian ya!"

Jarang-jarang dia bisa pulang cepat seperti itu. Biasanya setiap keluar sekolah, langit sudah gelap. Kali itu, dia masih sempat melihat senja. Ia senang. Setibanya di rumah nanti ia bisa bermalas-malasan lebih lama di depan tivi.

0-0-0-0

"Aku pulaang…"

Hening.

 _"Umma odiga?"_

Ia melepas kaus kakinya yang kemudian dia lempar entah kemana.

 _"Umma…?"_

Ia memanggil Sasuke lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Yang bersangkutan rupanya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin ke penerbit? Pikirnya.

Menma teringat akan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya di sekolah, ia harus membuat karangan bahasa Mandarin tentang keluarga dan besok, ia harus menyertakan foto bersama karangan itu. Sungguh tugas yang sangat sulit baginya. Apa tidak cukup hanya karangannya saja? Kenapa harus memakai foto segala? Keluhnya dalam hati. Pasalnya ia tidak punya foto keluarga.

Tapi, mungkinkah sang ibu memilikinya?

Dengan rasa penasaran itu Menma masuk ke kamar ibunya diam-diam. Iapun membuka laci dekat ranjang. Siapa tahu ibunya menyimpan sesuatu di sana. Setelah dibuka, di dalamnya ada beberapa buku catatan, dan dokumen-dokumen yang dikumpulkan dalam map.

Sayang, yang ia cari tidak ada. Padahal ia berharap akan menemukan album foto, atau setidaknya beberapa lembar foto lama milik ibunya.

Kamar itu sudah terlanjur berantakan, mau tidak mau Menma harus membereskannya sebelum ibunya pulang. Buku-buku yang sudah dia keluarkan itu ia masukkan lagi ke tempatnya semula.

 _"Ige mwoya?"_

Buku terakhir yang dipegangnya agak unik. Buku itu cukup kecil, sampulnya yang terbuat dari kulit sudah agak mengelupas. Dilihat dari luar, kertasnya sudah agak keriting dan menguning. Buku lama?

Ia dengan ragu membuka buku itu.

"Aish… tulisannya sudah tidak terbaca…" tulisan tangan dalam buku itu sudah memudar dan tidak dapat terbaca lagi. namun dari tintanya yang kecokelatan itu, Menma bisa menebak kalau di beberapa halaman pertama tertulis huruf-huruf Jepang. Semakin ke belakang, huruf Jepang itu berganti menjadi _Hangul._ Memang bentuk-bentuk hurufnya masih terlihat walau sedikit sekali, tapi jika ingin dibaca, tidak bisa. Banyak bagian yang hilang karena terlalu lama disimpan dalam kelembapan.

Dia membuka buku itu lembar demi lembar dengan cepat dan sembarang. Tapi pada sebuah halaman, ia menemukan tekstur yang berbeda. Agak keras. Ia baliklah halaman itu, rupanya tertempel sebuah foto di sana.

"Foto siapa ini…?"

 _ **BRETT**_

Ia langsung mencabut foto itu dari kertasnya. Untunglah kertas itu tidak robek dan ikut tercabut.

Dia mendekatkan foto usang itu pada matanya, agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dalam foto itu, ada sosok ibunya ketika muda. Mungkin waktu ia masih berumur duapuluh tahunan. Wajahnya tersenyum manis dengan dua jari membentuk huruf 'V'. Sungguh, sopankah Menma kalau ia ingin tertawa? Aneh rasanya melihat ibunya berpose seperti itu.

"Hihihi…"

Dia beralih pandang pada orang di sebelah ibunya. Orang itu tinggi, seperti tiang listrik. Apakah itu teman ibunya? Atau pacarnya mungkin?

Menma semakin mendekatkan foto itu. Ada sebentuk wajah rupawan yang sedang berseri. Rambutnya putih, ah tidak, foto itu sudah tidak berwarna, mungkin saja rambut orang itu bukan putih, tapi pirang. Bisa jadi.

Tapi kenapa rasanya dia mengenal wajah itu?

"Jangan-jangan…"

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan cermin.

Melihat refleksi wajahnya.

Lalu kembali melihat foto di tangannya.

Melihat cermin, lalu kembali pada fotonya lagi.

"Ini…"

Seketika dadanya berdetak lebih kencang.

Ya Tuhan, ia baru saja menemukan foto ayahnya!

Ia yakin bahwa pria dalam foto itu adalah ayahnya. Ayah yang tidak pernah ditemuinya sejak ia lahir.

Tidak ada cara lain selain bertanya langsung pada ibunya. Menma mondar-mandir berpikir bagaimana caranya ia menanyakan hal itu pada sang ibu. Lalu terlintas dalam pikirannya, lebih baik ia menelpon ibunya sekarang juga.

Ia menyambar tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang untuk mencari ponselnya. Ia temukanlah ponsel itu.

Ketika akan menekan tombol nomor, ia baru sadar tangannya gemetar hebat. Dadanya juga nyeri. Ia terlalu kaget sampai membuat penyakitnya kambuh. Astaga, ia harus cepat-cepat meminum obatnya.

Dengan panik ia merogoh tasnya lagi untuk mencari obat penahan rasa sakitnya yang terbungkus dalam sebuah botol plastik kecil berwarna putih. Tak kujung ketemu, ia mengeluarkan seisi tasnya lalu melemparknya asal. Yang penting obat itu harus segera ada di tangannya.

"Aaarrggh!" karena dadanya semakin terasa sakit, tangannya berhenti, beralih meremas kemeja sekolahnya. Ia tidak tahan. Ia berbaring tertelungkup. Ia butuh Sasuke. Ia butuh sang ibu.

 _"Umma…"_

 _0-0-0-0_

"Hei, nak. Kau mau membaca atau hanya menumpang tidur di sini?"

Matanya terbuka merespon suara seorang lelaki tua yang membangunkannya. Ia tertidur di sebuah perpustakaan, dengan buku terbuka sebagai alas kepalanya. Apa benar ia membaca buku itu sebelumnya? Bahkan ia tak ingat.

Menma mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi perpustakaan. Perpustakaan itu sedikit aneh baginya, terlihat kuno. Orang-orang di dalam perpustakaanpun tidak sedang memegang ponsel seperti biasanya, mereka nampak asyik membaca, serius. Bahkan pakaian merekapun tidak begitu modis. Ini Seoul sebelah mana? Pikirnya.

Ia merasa harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Iapun beranjak, meninggalkan bukunya begitu saja.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, bahkan pergipun tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa…" lelaki tua itu menggeleng heran. Biasanya orang akan mengucap terimakasih seusai membaca di perpustakaan yang dijaga olehnya itu.

Seingatnya ia langsung pulang ke rumah seusai sekolah, bukannya mampir ke perpustakaan. Rasanya semua jadi aneh, bagai berjalan dalam mimpi, kakipun entah benar menapaki jalan atau tidak. Matahari kala itu cukup terang, tapi tak sampai menyorot tajam. Matanya tidak bisa menyesuaikan cahaya. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk.

 _ **DUKK**_

"Ah!"

Hampir saja ia jatuh, jika kakinya tidak sigap menahan.

 _"Gomen ne! gomen!"_ ucap orang yang menubruknya barusan.

Menma menengadah. Telinganya asing mendengar orang yang berbicara bahasa Jepang.

 _"Daijoubu ka?"_ tanya orang itu.

Mata biru langit, surai keemasan, dan wajah itu…

 _"Oi? Nandeshouka?"_

"…"

Remaja bersurai raven itu tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dihadapannya, ada seorang lelaki yang wajahnya persis sepertinya. Lelaki yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui, tapi begitu familiar di matanya.

"Kau…"

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, ia bisa melihat langit yang berputar. Tidak, dialah yang terjatuh. Ia jatuh pingsan. Untunglah ada tangan yang terulur untuk menolongnya. Pria yang menubruknya barusan. Pria itu buru-buru membawa Menma pergi dari jalanan ramai itu.

0-0-0-0

"Mmhhhh…" Menma menggumam, merasakan kakinya agak kaku. Tentulah, sejak tadi ia tidur meringkuk di sofa. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, tapi ketika ia cium aroma selimut itu, dia terkejut dan bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" di depannya ada lelaki yang barusan ditemuinya di jalan. Lelaki bersurai keemasan itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Di mana aku?"

"Di rumahku."

Ah, Menma baru sadar sejak tadi ia mendengar lelaki itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang, tapi mengapa dia sendiri juga bisa begitu lancar menimpalinya dengan bahasa yang sama? Yang dia ingat, ia masih suka terbata-bata ketika diajak biacara bahasa Jepang oleh ibunya.

Ini mimpi ya?

"Kenapa wajahmu serius begitu?"

Benar, dia mengerti apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

"Rumahmu di mana? Biar kuantarkan kau pulang nanti kalau kau sudah merasa baikan."

Rumah? Ah! _Umma!_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ibunya. Dia harus segera bangun dari mimpi itu.

Remaja itu berbaring lagi lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, berharap jika ia terpejam lagi mungkin ia akan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Aku heran…" lelaki itu menghampirinya, kemudian menyibakkan selimut bermotif tartan itu. Menma menatapnya takut. "Kenapa 'sih?" lelaki itu tak kalah herannya melihat tingkah Menma.

"I-ini… hari apa? Tanggal berapa?" tanya Menma memastikan, ia masih yakin kalau ini adalah dunia mimpinya.

"Huh? Hari Kamis, tanggal delapan. Lihat saja kalender itu." Menma melihat ke kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Tanggal delapan November. Tahun 1997.

 _"MWO?!"_ ia terperanjat kaget, yang benar saja? Tahun 1997?

"Astaga kau ini kenapa? Jangan-jangan ketika jatuh tadi kepalamu tebentur sampai kau hilang ingatan? Cepat beritahu aku nama ibumu! Kau masih ingat 'kan?" Menma bingung ditanyai seperti itu, pasalnya lelaki itu sama paniknya dengan dia. Sampai menyebut nama ibunya saja sangat sulit.

"Ah? Ng… Sasuke Uchiha."

"Apa?" wajah itu bertambah heran.

"A-iya, Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Enam… belas."

Menma gugup, harusnya ia yang histeris dan kaget.

Lelaki bermata biru itu diam. Menunggunya, Menma menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dibalik selimut. Lelaki yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya itu nampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Sudahlah, mungkin memang benar kepalamu terbentur. Istirahatlah, kita bicara lagi nanti." Ia pergi. Menma mematung.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa ia bisa terdampar di rumah seorang pria yang tak ia kenal, kenapa pula kalender itu bukan kalender tahun 2014, melainkan tahun 1997?

Berpikir keras membuatnya lelah. Ia menelusuri pandangannya akan ruangan itu. Sebuah apartemen yang tidak begitu besar. Tidak ada pajangan apapun di dindingnya selain kalender. Biasanya, orang akan memiliki setidaknya satu foto yang dibingkai figura dan dipajang entah itu di dinding atau di atas meja. Tapi tak sama dengan lelaki itu, sama sekali tidak ia temukan foto yang terpampang.

Ia haus, jadilah ia mencari lemari es atau apapun itu yang ada airnya, yang ia bisa minum.

Secangkir kopi di atas meja membuatnya menoleh. Masih hangat. Menma meneguknya sedikit, ada rasa yang aneh dalam kopi itu.

"Hei, kau minum kopiku? Padahal aku sudah membuatkanmu susu." Lelaki jangkung itu kembali dari dapurnya dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Jadi yang barusan Menma minum adalah kopi miliknya?

"M-maaf…" ia menunduk dan hendak kembali ke sofa untuk meringkuk lagi di dalam selimut. Ia malu.

"Tunggu, ini. Minum."

Menma berbalik. Tangannya diambil untuk menerima gelas itu.

"Namaku Naruto. Kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai kau sehat kembali. Aku yang akan mengurusmu." ucapnya. "Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"…Menma."

Langit sore yang kelabu semakin gelap, hujan salju cukup deras. Dinginnya sampai ke dalam apartemen. Apa dulu tidak ada penghangat ruangan? Pikir Menma.

Ia yang masih betah tiduran di sofa itu melayangkan pikirannya jauh, sebelumnya ia pernah menemukan sebuah foto lama milik ibunya. Dalam foto itu ada wajah orang ini. Ya! Wajah inilah yang saat itu dia lihat! Jadi apakah lelaki yang membiarkannya tinggal itu adalah… Ayahnya?

Memikirkan itu, ia tak lagi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, ia berubah posisi duduk. Sejak tadi pula ia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi dengan si pemilik apartemen.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." lelaki bernama Naruto itu tahu-tahu duduk di samping Menma dan merebut selimutnya. Sekarang ia harus berbagi selimut itu berdua.

"A-apa?"

Menma mencuri-curi pandang, sedikit-sedikit ia menoleh untuk mendapati wajah itu. sebegitu penasarannya ia.

"Tadi 'kan kau bilang nama ibumu Sasuke Uchiha, bagaimana bisa Sasuke punya anak yang sudah berusia enam belas tahun sepertimu? Apa kau memanggilnya ibu karena kau suka padanya?"

Ini aneh.

"Apa kau ayahku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ayahku 'kan?"

Menma yakin wajah yang serupa dengannya itu adalah wajah ayahnya. Naruto adalah ayahnya.

"Kau _Appa_ -nya _Umma_ 'kan?"

"Eh? _Appa? Umma?_ Bicaramu seperti orang Korea saja?" Naruto menaruh tangannya di dahi anak itu. Bisa saja Menma demam tinggi hingga meracau. Tapi tidak.

"Aduhh bagaimana ini… Aku sudah membuat anak orang jadi aneh begini…" Menma ingin tertawa ketika lelaki itu memasang wajah khawatirnya. Wajah itu lucu.

Kala itu dia sedikit bersyukur bisa bermimpi, jika sosok yang tak pernah bisa ia temui itu ada dihadapannya secara utuh.

0-0-0-0

Sembilan November .

Mimpi itu terus berlanjut. Menma tidak pernah lepas memandangi kalender.

 _"Moshi-moshi? Hai?"_

Menma bisa mendengar jika Naruto sedang bertelepon. Rasanya aneh tidak melihat ponsel, telpon rumah masih dipakai saat itu.

 _"Hai, wakarimashita…"_

Saat lelaki itu kembali, Menma pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Ia pura-pura tiduran.

"Hari ini kedai tutup. Aku libur kerja."

Hari ini barista di sebuah kedai kopi itu libur. Katanya karena badai, Bosnya tidak mau membuka kedai.

"Di luar gelap sekali…" Naruto membuka sedikit gorden jendela untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Jendelanya saja sudah berembun. Menma jadi ingat, waktu kecil ia suka menggambar di jendela yang berembun.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum.

"Kau mau cokelat panas?"

"Hn." gumamnya. Gumaman itu diartikan sebagai iya oleh Naruto, iapun beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas.

Salju terus turun, kini cokelat dalam gelas itu sudah tersisa kurang dari setengahnya.

"Ng… aku ingin tanya."

"Apa?" lelaki itu menunggu Menma yang nampak ragu untuk bicara.

"Apa hubunganmu… dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" ada sensasi aneh ketika ia menanyakan hal itu, terlebih lagi ia menyebut nama ibunya sendiri.

"Dia…" gelas yang sedari tadi dipengangnya itu ia taruh di atas meja. "Pacarku."

Menma memandangi lelaki itu, ia tak cukup puas dengan jawabannya. Haruskah ia bertanya lagi?

"Tapi kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Entah bagaimana kabarnya."

Mereka berpisahkah? Pertanyaan itu Menma tahan dalam hati.

0-0-0-0

Sepuluh November.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya." pintu ditutup. Punggung itu sudah tidak terlihat. Lelaki itu sudah pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Menma masih diam berdiri di balik pintu.

Ia mendengus, lalu duduk di balik pintu sambil melamun. Ia masih kepikiran, mungkin memang benar ia sedang bermimpi. Sebentar lagi juga mungkin sudah saatnya bangun.

Sebentar. Menma belum mau mimpi ini berakhir sebelum lelaki itu membenarkan kalau ia adalah ayahnya. Ia harus menemui Naruto sekarang juga.

Ia nekat keluar dari apartemen itu sendirian.

Menma berlari mengejar Naruto. Ia yakin bahwa lelaki itu pasti melewati jalan yang sekarang ia lewati. Diantara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, ia terus berlari, tak memerdulikan jika mungkin saja ia akan jatuh karena licinnya es, atau dadanya sesak karena lelah. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Naruto, kemana Naruto pergi. Jika dikata firasat, ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca firasat apa itu.

Ia takut…. Takut jika semua ini benar hanyalah sebuah mimpi, dan mimpi itu akan berakhir di saat itu juga.

 _"APPAAAA!"_ teriak Menma sekeras-kerasnya. Ada satu yang menoleh di antara banyak orang, itu Naruto.

Lampu merah berubah hijau. Orang-orang yang menyeberang segera berlari menuju sisi jalan yang lain. Kala itu sebuah truk melaju kencang, tepat ketika _zebra cross_ menyisakan Naruto seorang.

 _ **DIIIINNNNNNNN**_

Klakson truk berbunyi keras.

Satu langkah mundur Naruto. Truk itu lewat persis di depan wajahnya.

Ia terdiam.

 _"Appa!"_ Menma segera berlari ke tengah jalan dan menarik lengan baju Naruto. Ia menariknya kembali ke tepi jalan.

 _"Appa…"_ Menma terengah-engah, matanya memerah, air asin yang terasa perih itu mungkin saja segera meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya.

Sementara Naruto masih diam. Baru saja, nyawanya hampir terenggut.

"Kenapa kau… terus memanggilku 'Appa'?" dia bicara.

"Karena kau ayahku!" mata sembab itu dengan berani menatap langsung pada manik safir didepannya. Dua mata safir itu menelisik, dengan mimik muka tak percaya.

Bagaimana caranya agar dia percaya?

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Appa… aku sudah mengerti kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kuimpikan, yang bahkan tidak kukenal suaranya… Aku disini untuk melihatmu…"

"…Apa aku sedang bermimpi…?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ck." Naruto mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

 _"Appa?"_

"Sudahlah, aku harus bekerja."

Meskipun dia tidak bilang dia akan mengikutinya ke tempatnya bekerja, Menma mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Naruto tahu jika Menma ada di belakangnya, tapi ia tidak bicara apa-apa.

Lelaki jangkung itu langkahnya jenjang. Punggung itu nampak begitu lebar jika dilihat dari belakang. Inikah punggung seorang ayah?

Sampai di kedaipun tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Naruto mengikat tali apron yang baru ia pakai, lalu membersihkan gelas-gelas dan cangkir akan dipakai nanti. Saat itu belum ada pegawai lain yang datang. Mungkin Naruto memang datang terlalu pagi.

Menma duduk di kursi tinggi dekat meja bar. Kursi itu dudukannya terbuat dari kayu. Kalau diperhatikan, hampir semua furniture di kedai itu terbuat dari kayu.

Banyak sekali toples kaca berisi bubuk kopi berbagai jenis. Kalau dibaca satu-satu, yang Menma kenal hanya beberapa. Itupun tidak semuanya ia pernah merasakan, baginya, semua kopi rasanya sama.

"Dia lebih suka duduk di situ menungguku membuatkannya kopi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bilang padaku ingin kopi apa. Jadi kubuatkan saja sesukaku." ucap Naruto. Ia membicarakan tentang Sasuke.

Remaja raven itu menerima segelas kopi hangat. Entah kopi jenis apa itu. Dia tidak suka kopi, tapi… itu kopi buatan ayahnya. Jadi tidak ada alasan lain untuk tidak meminumnya.

 _"Appa…"_

Wajah yang berubah serius itu jadi nampak berbeda.

"Dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa bicara apapun padaku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu sekarang dia di mana, sedang apa dan bersama siapa…" jadi apakah Narutolah pihak yang ditinggalkan? Selama ini Menma tidak pernah tahu, yang ia tanamkan dalam hatinya adalah, ayahnyalah yang mencampakkan ia dan sang ibu. Salahkah ia?

" _Appa_. Maaf…"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

 _"Anio…"_ Menma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke apartemenku."

"Aku ingin di sini saja menunggumu."

"Pulanglah. Akan kuantar."

Menma menggeleng lagi.

Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Yasudah kau bisa menungguku di lantai dua. Di sana kau bisa tidur-tiduran." lelaki itu mengacak rambut Menma. Berbeda dengan sentuhan ibunya yang begitu lembut, ini… kasar.

Hari beranjak siang dan kedai sudah mulai ramai. Pengunjung kedai hanya dilayani di lantai satu, lantai dua adalah tempat menyimpan barang, bahan makanan dan stok biji kopi. Anehnya ruangan luas tanpa sekat itu tidak seperti gudang. Semuanya ditata rapi, hingga masih bisa ditaruh sofa dan meja. Dari lantai dua juga ada jendela besar yang pemandangannya langsung ke taman di samping kedai. Menma menunggu Naruto dengan duduk di bingkai jendela. Melihat pohon-pohon hijau yang tertutupi salju.

Ia mulai bosan dan mengantuk.

"Menma." Menma yang hampir saja jatuh tertidur langsung bangun kembali ketika mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya. Lelaki itu membawa nampan, ada sepotong kue dan segelas susu.

 _"Hora."_ Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu ingin memberimu susu." Ia menggendikkan bahunya.

Kenapa pas sekali? Jika disuruh memilih, Menma akan memilih susu ketimbang kopi.

"Oii Naruto cepat turun bantu akuuuuu!" ada yang berteriak dari lantai satu.

"Iyaaa!"

Salah seorang teman kerjanya memanggil. Namanya Kiba. Lelaki itu memang hobi teriak-teriak jika memanggil orang.

Selain Naruto dan Kiba, ada dua orang lagi yang jadi pegawai kedai itu. Shikamaru dan Chouji. Tadi pagi, Menma sempat melihat ketiga orang itu datang bersama.

"Aku turun dulu ya."

Lelaki itu menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Ia kembali pada pekerjaannya meracik kopi.

Lama setelah itu, langit sudah gelap. Salju yang turun dari siang hari itu sudah tak turun lagi. Kedai sudah tutup. Naruto naik ke lantai dua, ia telah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasa.

"Hei… Kau tidur? Ayo pulang, kedai sudah tutup."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Menma yang masih asyik tidur di sofa. Anak itu tidak mau bangun.

"Bangunlah, di kedai ini hanya tinggal kita berdua… Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan di sini." bujuknya. Tapi Menma malah menggeliat dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Huuuhh…."

Ia paling tidak suka membangunkan orang lain. Pada akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh Menma dan menggendongnya.

Langkah kaki itu jadi tak jenjang. Ada beban yang membuat langkahnya sedikit lamban. Anak itu masih tidur dalam gedongannya. Siap-siap saja punggungnya akan sakit nanti.

"Ngghhh _Appa_ …"

"Iya?"

"Aku lapar…"

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat punya anak sebesar ini."

0-0-0-0

Sebelas November.

 _ **TIK TOK TIK TOK**_

Suara jam dinding itu terdengar sangat keras dan mengganggu. Menma diliputi rasa bosan. Hari itu ia sendirian lagi.

Naruto sudah lama pergi. Menma tidak tahan hanya diam saja di dalam apartemen. Ia lalu pergi menyusul Naruto ke kedai kopi.

Kedai sudah buka sejak tadi pagi. Tapi belum ada satupun pelanggan yang datang. Tumben sekali. Suasananya begitu sepi di sekitar kedai itu.

Sebuah kombi berhenti di depan kedai. Dari mobil itu turunlah seorang pria. Ia adalah manager kedai itu. Tapi tidak seperti imej manager kebanyakan, saat itu ia mengenakan seragam dan apron. Ia membawa beberapa kantung plastik. Isinya bahan-bahan makanan. Ia baru saja kembali dari market untuk membelinya.

"Hei semuanya! Bereskan kedai, lalu kita tutup!" seru pria itu, namanya Yamato. Dia nampak terburu-buru, ia melepas apronnya dan masuk ke ruang ganti. Ia jelas membuat para pegawainya bingung, kenapa kedainya harus tutup?

"Oi, tunggu dulu, ada apa ini Bos?" tanya Kiba, ia ikut masuk ke ruang ganti sambil membawa nampan.

"Ada kerusuhan dekat sini. _Kisama_ … aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau akan ada demo besar-besaran seperti itu. Aku ingin kita tutup kedai sekarang juga. Kalian pulanglah, jangan berkeliaran di jalan." Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus hitam, lalu ia mengenakan coat abu-abunya. Kiba belum cukup mengerti, dia tak beranjak dari mulut pintu ruang ganti.

"Cepat pulanglah! Aku serius!"

"O-oke!" Kiba berlari, memberitahu teman-temannya untuk segera membereskan kedai dan pulang. Jika Yamato sudah mengatakan bahwa itu serius, berarti memang serius. Siapa pula yang mau terjebak diantara kerusuhan?

"Bos, ada apa ini?" saat Yamato keluar dari ruang ganti, Shikamaru bertanya padanya.

"Aku ingin kalian semua pulang dan diam di rumah. Jangan kemana-mana. Para pendemo sedang berkumpul di jalan utama dekat sini. Bisa saja mereka berjalan kemari, dan polisi akan datang. Kalian menurut sajalah! Tidak usah banyak bertanya!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Chouji menginterupsi. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" lelaki itu mengingatkan mereka semua akan satu orang yang tidak ada di kedai. Naruto.

"Ya Tuhan… dia masih belum kembali dari pabrik ya?" Yamato baru ingat kalau sebelumnya ia menyuruh Naruto untuk mengecek stok biji kopi ke pabrik. Celakanya, jika Naruto kembali dari pabrik, ia pasti akan melewati jalan yang penuh dengan para demonstran itu.

Pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh Menma, yang kala itu berdiri di balik pintu kedai. Tadinya ia datang untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi rupanya sang ayah tidak di sana. Iapun segera pergi dari tempat itu, menjemput Naruto.

Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa nasib buruk tak pernah jauh dari ayahnya.

Kereta dari Nagano itu berhenti perlahan dan mulus di depan stasiun. Para penumpang satu persatu keluar dari gerbong. Ketika Naruto menapakkan kakinya di lantai stasiun, udara dingin menyapanya. Berbeda dengan di dalam kereta tadi, lebih hangat. Ia tidak berpikir untuk mampir kemana-mana karena ia harus segera kembali ke kedai.

Melihat ada kerumunan orang di pintu keluar stasiun, ia penasaran untuk mencari tahu ada apa. Beberapa orang keamanan dan polisi sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang-orang itu.

"Mohon, anda sekalian menggunakan jalur lain… jalan utama akan ditutup untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan…" terang salah satu polisi itu.

"Memangnya ada apa, Pak?" Naruto menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu dan sampai di barisan paling depan, saking ingin tahunya. Pasalnya ia harus segera sampai di kedai, tapi ternyata jalan utama akan ditutup.

"Demo besar-besaran sedang berlangsung, para demonstran berkumpul di jalan utama, polisi berusaha untuk mengamankan, karena itulah jalan ditutup. Jangan sampai kalian teribat dalam demo itu, jika demonya sampai berubah anarkis… kalian bisa saja ikut kena imbasnya." pertanyaan Naruto dijawab oleh polisi itu, sekalian menerangkan pada semua orang yang berkerumun di tempat itu.

"Aku harus segera pulang, Pak…" keluhnya, diikuti oleh mereka yang sama memprotes penutupan jalan itu. Tiba-tiba saja sudah ribut.

"Tenang, tenang! Tolong harap tenang! Anda bisa melewati jalan alternatif dengan menggunakan jalan memutar!"

Diberitahu begitu, suasana semakin ribut tak karuan. Naruto sudah jengah, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sana. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan, dan mencari jalan pulang. Ia ingat bahwa selain jalan utama, masih ada jalan lain untuk sampai ke kedai tanpa harus kembali dan memutar. Tapi ia harus berjalan lebih jauh, masuk ke pemukiman warga dan gang-gang sempit. Tak apalah, yang penting ia bisa cepat sampai ke kedai, pikirnya.

Menma terus berlari. Jalanan sepi, orang-orang berlindung di dalam rumah mereka untuk menghindari unjuk rasa.

"Haahhhh!" ia menggeram kesal, di saat seperti itu kenapa sakitnya harus kambuh. Dadanya betul-betul nyeri seperti dicabik-cabik.

Di depannya, gang kecil itu berujung, samar terlihat jalan utama.

 _ **DAAARRRRRR**_

Ia tersentak kaget dan berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan.

 _ **DAARRRRRRR**_

Sekali lagi suara itu pecah. Dadanya ikut-ikutan berdegup kencang seperti mau meledak.

Dari balik dinding, ia mengintip, apa yang sebetulnya terjadi di jalan utama itu.

Ada banyak polisi yang siaga dengan tameng mereka, ada mobil-mobil besar, ada orang-orang yang berteriak, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi papan di tangan mereka, juga banner besar yang dipegang bersama. Asap mengepul, ada ban-ban yang dibakar di tengah jalan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Menma terbatuk, sungguh asap itu sangat menyengat. Mungkinkah itu asap dari gas air mata?

Ia harus mencari ayahnya dan menjauhkannya dari kerusuhan itu, tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan yang tidak karuan begitu? Pandangannyapun terhalang oleh asap. Ia takut, tapi ia harus berani demi ayahnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Menma bersembunyi, Naruto berjalan cepat, habis blok itu, mau tak mau dia harus melewati jalan utama untuk menyebrang ke blok selanjutnya. Ia tentu sangat berhati-hati, ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menembus kerusuhan itu. Ketika ia menunggu, ia melihat ada seorang pria tua yang nampak kebingungan di tengah jalan. Mungkin dia tak tahu jika di tempat itu ada unjuk rasa. Pria tua itu hanya diam gemetaran, mengengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia ketakutan.

 _ **DAAAARRRRRRR**_

Satu suara tembakan itu membuat si pria tua jatuh terduduk, diiringi suara sirine mobil polisi, suasana semakin berisik san kacau.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya, lalu memapah pria tua itu untuk sampai ke sisi jalan, berlindung di gang sempit antara pertokoan. Punggungnya ia jadikan tameng, karena mungkin saja pria tua itu akan terluka. Pecahan kaca, kayu-kayu yang terbakar, dan batu-batu beterbangan seperti lebah. Entah siapa yang melempar, entah siapa yang dilempari, tak jelas. Ia dan pria tua itu sampai di tepi jalan dengan selamat.

Ia kembali siaga di balik dinding, pandangannya bagai pengintai. Ia sadar keadaan benar-benar berbahaya untuk diterobos. Jadi mungkin lebih baik menunggu sambil bersembunyi. Tapi bersembunyipun akankah aman?

Para polisi semakin gencar menembakkan tembakan peringatan, suaranya sudah seperti kembang api yang meledak bertubi-tubi.

Ia sangsi untuk meninggalkan pria tua yang ketakutan itu sendirian.

Di seberang, Menma masih menunggu. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari orang-orang di jalan itu. Ia mencari pria tinggi berambut kuning, ia mencari Naruto. Kalaulah ia temukan, akan ia seret lelaki itu dari kerusuhan.

Ekor matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut kuning di antara para demonstran. Ia berlari, menembus kepulan asap, dan menubruk siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

 _"Appa!"_ dari kejauhan dia memanggil, sembari tebatuk dia berusaha untuk berteriak.

Yang anehnya pria berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak menoleh, Menmapun berusaha mendekat. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika yang ia temukan bukanlah ayahnya. Pria itu terus saja berseru bersama demostran yang lain.

Bagaimana ini? Pria yang hanya beberapa meter di depannya itu bukan Naruto.

Kini ia terjebak di tengah-tengah kerusuhan. Celaka!

Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, keberaniannya runtuh tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya yang berat. Dadanya berdegup amat kencang. Sakit.

Ia melihat pada sekeliling, di mana kaca-kaca pertokoan sudah pecah, terbakar, polisi dan demostran sudah bagai hewan yang bertarung. Semakin parahlah unjuk rasa itu. Kedua belak pihak sama-sama anarkis. Bahkan tembakan peringatan itupun tidak lagi hanya tertuju pada udara, namun pada orang-orang itu juga.

 _ **DOORRRR DOOORRR DOOORRRRRR**_

Mimpikah ia?

Jika ini benar hanya mimpi, apa ia akan menemukan akhirnya?

 _ **DORRRRRR**_

Jeritan-jeritan itu….

Menma memejamkan matanya, ia ingin mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini.

"Menma!"

 _Appa?_

"Menmaa!"

Ia mengenal suara itu.

 _"APPA-"_

 _ **DAAARRRRR**_

"Men-ma-"

 _ **BRUKKKKK**_

Matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika lelaki itu jaruh tersungkur di depan matanya.

 _"A… Appa?"_ suaranya mendadak hilang, mulutnya gagu.

Satu peluru yang ditembakkan, rupanya bersarang di punggung lelaki itu, hampir menembus dadanya. Darah segar mengalir membentuk alur di jalanan aspal yang kotor. Lelaki itu tak bergerak.

 _"APPAAAAAA!"_ kaki yang terikat rantai ketakutan itu tiba-tiba saja memiliki kekuatan untuk berlari.

Ia berlutut, meraih tubuh itu. Dia taruh dalam pelukannya, tak peduli meski tangannya ternodai oleh darah merah pekat.

 _"Appa…?"_ panggil Menma, suaranya tak mulus meluncur, diselingi air mata yang sudah meleleh.

Lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan, mencari apa yang harus dia tatap. Apakah langit kala itu begitu menyilaukan sampai ia kembali menutup matanya? Tak sanggupkah ia mempertontonkan mata biru langitnya?

 _"Appa? Appa?_ Bangunlah!"

 _"Saranghae…"_

 _"Appa-"_

Satu kata yang diucapkan Naruto membuat Menma diam seketika. bisikan lemah itu begitu jelas terdengar, lebih jelas dari suara jeritan dan sirine.

Langit biru itu berubah kelabu. Tanpa cahaya.

 _"A… Appa? Appa…? I… Ireona, Appa… Appa? Gwenchana?"_ Menma menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto. Lelaki yang ia panggil Appa itu tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Tubuh itu… sudah lemah terkulai ditinggal ruhnya.

 _"A-Appa… "_ lagi ia memanggil.

Orang-orang yang berlarian seperti bergerak lambat. Menma tak lagi dapat mendengar suara tembakan-tembakan itu, atau suara-suara yang bercampur aduk dalam kerusuhan. Semua bagai tak nyata. Jika ini memang hanya mimpi, kenapa sebuah mimpi bisa membuatnya merasakan tangan sedingin es yang ia genggam kuat-kuat itu?

 _"Appa…? Appa… APPAAAA!"_ gumamannya berujung teriakan histeris. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Naruto. Benarkah ini mimpi? Benarkah?

Ia menangis meraung-raung, semakin kuat ia menggenggam , semakin ia bisa merasakan bahwa tangan itu begitu ringan. Mata itu terpejam bagai tertidur, sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, yang bahkan mungkin tidak Menma sadari.

0-0-0-0

Jendela kamar yang berembun, uap dari penghangat ruangan, dan jam berdetik samar-samar bisa ia rasakan. Jari-jari tangannya kaku. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menusuk di punggung tangan kirinya.

 _"Appa…"_ ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun? Menma? _Chagiya?"_

Ia menoleh, ibunya duduk di samping ranjangnya. Tangan lembut itu membelai surai kelamnya.

"Kau terus menggumam." ujar Sasuke. _"Appa… Appa… "_ ia menirukan suara gumaman Menma.

Remaja itu tidak sadar jika semalaman ia terus mengigau. Ia terus saja menyebut 'Appa'.

 _"Umma…"_ panggilnya lemah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan perih.

"Hn?"

" _Umma_ … aku… _Appa_ …" yang terlihat di matanya adalah kilasan mencekamnya demonstrasi, dan lelaki bersyal merah yang tersungkur di hadapannya.

Sungguh, ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha mengingatnya, tetap saja… Ia memejamkan mata, menautkan alisnya, ia ingin tahu sampai di mana dia bisa mengingat apa yang dia alamai sebelumnya, dan kenapa dia bisa berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit. Itu semua bagai mimpi yang muncul sepersekian detik sebelum dia bangun. Bagai mimpinya sehari-hari yang tidak pernah bisa ia ingat secara utuh. Semakin ia berusaha mengingat semakin ingatan itu hilang dari kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Sasuke menghela napas. Tadinya ia tidak ingin banyak bicara dengan anak yang baru siuman itu.

 _"Umma?"_

 _"Umma_ pulang dari penerbit dan menemukanmu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan bibirmu sudah membiru."

"… Ooh…" jika saja Sasuke tidak pulang, mungkin nyawanya sudah melayang. Tapi dia hanya mengatakan 'oh'.

"Aku sangat khawatir…" tak seperti biasanya, belaian lembut dari tangan sang ibu tidak membuat Menma mengantuk.

 _"Umma."_

 _"Ne?"_

"Ceritakan padaku tentang _Appa."_ Menma ingin mendengar dari ibunya sendiri. Seperti apa ayahnya itu. "Aku... mimpi bertemu Appa…"

"Kau mimpi bertemu ayahmu?" Sasuke seakan tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Menma.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa…"

"Begitu…"

"Jadi ceritakan padaku."

"Baiklah…" Sasuke beranjak dari kursi ke ranjang, di naik dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Menma, lalu membenarkan letak selimut anak itu. "Ayahmu…"

Menma menatap manik kelam itu.

"Umma dan ayahmu bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah perpustakaan. Lucunya, dia sedang dimarahi oleh penjaga perpustakaan karena mengembalikan buku yang sudah keriting kena air kopi." Sasuke tersenyum menahan tawa. "Dia begitu malu ketika tahu Umma melihatnya." lanjutnya.

"Kami bertemu lagi di tempat lain. Ketika Umma pergi ke sebuah kedai kopi, ia ada di sana, dengan seragam hitam dan apron yang senada warnanya. Ternyata dia barista di kedai itu. Dia tahu yang memesan kopi karamel adalah Umma, jadi kopi yang dibuatnya bukannya diantarkan sendiri, malah temannya yang disuruh mengantarkan."

"Kopinya enak?" tanya Menma.

"Ada sesuatu dalam kopi buatannya yang membuat Umma selalu kembali ke kedai itu."

 _'Hei, kau minum kopiku? Padahal aku sudah membuatkanmu susu.'_

"Suatu kali ia mengantarkan sendiri kopi buatannya pada Umma, tapi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Begitu dia pergi, aku baru sadar kalau di bawah cangkir kopi pesananku terselip selembar kertas kecil. Kau mau tahu apa yang dia tulis?"

"Apa?"

"Tulisannya, 'Jangan pesan kopi karamel terus.'. Aneh 'kan? Umma kira dia akan menulis 'Kau ada waktu?' atau apalah itu, ternyata, dia malah menyuruh Umma untuk tidak lagi memesan kopi karamel. Ya sudah, besoknya Umma kembali ke kedai itu, tapi Umma nekat bicara padanya secara langsung. Dia kaget, kubilang saja ingin dibuatkan kopi yang menurutnya cocok untukku."

 _'Dia lebih suka duduk di situ menungguku membuatkannya kopi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bilang padaku ingin kopi apa. Jadi kubuatkan saja sesukaku.'_

"Umma…"

 _"Ne?"_

"Ah tidak…" Menma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ng… lalu kapan kalian benar-benar saling mengenal?"

"Ah… itu…" kalimat Sasuke menggantung. Menma menunggu. "Sejak Umma sering ke kedai, semakin hari kami memang semakin saling mengenal… _Umma_ sering berkunjung ke apartemennya, dan dia sering mengajakku pergi di akhir minggu."

"Terus, ada aku, kapan?" satu pertanyaan iseng terlontar dari mulut remaja itu. Tadinya ia kira sang ibu bakal menjitaknya, tapi ternyata tidak. Sasuke malah diam dengan alis tertaut.

 _"Umma…?"_

" _Chagi,_ dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau ada..." pandangannya lurus ke langit-langit kamar. "Kau adalah satu rahasia besar yang tidak sempat aku beritahukan padanya."

 _'Dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa bicara apapun padaku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu sekarang dia di mana, sedang apa dan bersama siapa…'_

"Aku terpaksa pergi ke Korea meninggalkannya. Aku terpaksa… Kakekmu ingin aku menjadi pewaris perusahaan, tapi aku tidak mau… Aku kabur ke Seoul. Kupikir aku hanya sendirian, tapi ternyata aku sudah lari dari rumah dengan membawamu dalam perutku."

 _'Aku tidak pernah ingat aku punya anak sebesar ini.'_

Ibunya memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya. Bahkan Menma tidak tahu siapa saudaranya, siapa familinya. Yang ia tahu keluarganya hanyalah ibunya seorang. Ternyata, ceritanya seperti itu.

"Kemarin, di kantor, Umma bertemu dengan teman ayahmu. Benar-benar tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengannya. Kesempatan itu Umma gunakan untuk bertanya tentang kabar ayahmu, tapi apa dia bilang? Rasanya jantungku berhenti ketika dia bilang ayahmu sudah tidak ada." mata indah itu memerah dengan setetes rinai yang jatuh.

"Dia bilang… Ayahmu sudah meninggal… Ayahmu menjadi korban dalam kerusuhan enam belas tahun lalu… Kau bisa bayangkan? Enam belas tahun aku memupuk harapan jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, dan membiarkannya melihatmu yang sudah tumbuh dewasa… Tapi ternyata… dia sudah pergi bahkan ketika kau belum genap dua bulan dalam kandunganku." Sasuke menahan isakannya. Baginya menceritakan hal itu sama saja membunuh perasaannya untuk kedua kali.

 _"Umma…"_ Menma tidak kuasa melihat ibunya menangis.

" _Umma_ benar-benar ingin cepat pulang saat itu… Tapi sampai di rumah, _Umma_ menemukanmu sudah terkulai hampir tak bernapas… Aku sempat mengira akan kehilanganmu…"

 _'Saranghae…_ '

Satu kata terakhir yang begitu membekas itu kembali membuka ingatannya akan wajah sang ayah… pada akhirnya dia bisa mengingat kembali wajah yang pernah ditemuinya dalam mimpi panjangnya itu. Wajah rupawan yang sehangat mentari.

" _Umma_ … Aku ingin bertemu _Appa_ …" sekali lagi. Sekali lagi ia ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu. Akankah ia datang dalam mimpinya untuk kedua kali?

Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Iya…" Sasuke memeluk erat anak itu.

Rinai dari dua pasang mata itu turun bersamaan dengan butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh. Salju semakin tebal, kaca jendela kamar itu sudah buram terhalang embun.

Malam itu, Menma terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya perlahan, takut-takut sang ibu juga ikut terbangun karenanya. Ia turun dari ranjang, mengambil jaket, memakainya lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Pintu gesernya ia tutup perlahan.

Rumah sakit nampak sepi, tidak ada orang di koridor. Menma ingin pergi ke atap gedung meski ia tidak tahu jalannya. Yang jelas, ia akan menaiki setiap tangga yang ia temukan, ujungnya pasti ke arah atap.

Benar saja, dia menemukan sebuah pintu, dan ketika dibuka ia mendapati lahan kosong nan luas dengan pagar jaring sebagai batasnya. Ia merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai, angin dingin berhembus cukup kuat. Ditambah lagi salju yang menutupi sebagian lantainya.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, tapi ia menemukan sesuatu yang bertekstur seperti kertas. Ia ambillah benda itu dan ia keluarkan dari sakunya. Selembar kertas, tidak, lebih tepatnya itu sebuah catatan.

"Apa ini…?" gumamnya.

Ia buka kertas kecil yang terlipat jadi dua itu. catatan itu ditulis dengan huruf Jepang. Segeralah ia mencari cahaya, dan ia temukan lampu di di dekat pintu masuk. Di bawah sinar lampu yang remang-remang itu, iapun mencoba membacanya.

 _'Jangan cengeng.'_

 _"Appa..."_

Dia bisa langsung menebak kalau itu bukan tulisan tangan ibunya ataupun tulisannya sendiri. Itu pasti Naruto.

Pasti ayahnya.

Pasti.

" _Appaaa!_ Kau benar-benar suka menulis _note_ yaaaaa?" teriaknya.

Ia menggenggam erat surat itu. Ini nyata.

0-0-0-0

 **END**


End file.
